Where His Heart Belongs
by xRoseRedx
Summary: Keiko becomes pregnant. Yusuke is the father. The 17yrold must learn the responsibility of being a teen mother.Will she keep the child, and will Yusuke accept her decision?ON HIATUS until I find time to finish and post the remaining chapters.
1. Prologue

Aloha, everyone! This is pretty much my first serious story. So be nice. xD

In case you are wondering I got the idea for this while reading the excellent manga series Confidential Confessions. I wanted to write something REAL using YYH. So here it is… I hope you like it!

Disclaimer – I don't own YYH or Confidential Confessions and I am not making a profit from this story. If you sue me you will get nothing. .

Prologue

If you had told me what I was going to do after that party I would have laughed in your face. Things like that never happen to small-town girls like me, Yukimura Keiko. I wasn't stupid after all. In fact, I pride myself on my intelligence and awareness. But that isn't the point. It did happen, and I need to tell you because of that fact. It all started at The Party. I should have known better than to accept a drink from Yusuke, but I was trying to loosen up a little. We were celebrating after all. It can get confusing at times because I was wasted, so I had better start at the beginning.

I remember that I was one of the first to arrive at Yusuke's apartment. The only person there before me was Kurama, of course. It was your typical party, too many people in a too small space and lots of alcohol. I hung out mostly with Botan and Shizuru, but I did say hello to some of my classmates. I can't remember many conversations I had or what I ate, but I do remember seeing Yusuke. He had a drink and was talking animatedly to Kurama, who was chuckling at his drunken antics. I remember walking over…

"Hello, Keiko. How are you?" Keiko smiled and said, "Just fine, Kurama. Thank you for asking." She leaned towards Yusuke and kissed him softly on the cheek while carefully slipping his drink out of his hand. Kurama smiled at that. She was a smart girl.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Yusuke," she said quietly, almost to herself. She switched the drink to her left hand and with her right guided Yusuke to sit in the nearest chair.

"'S a comfable chair," he slurred. A smile played across her lips. "Yes, Yusuke. Now why don't you just rest a while, okay?" she said. "Ssssure, Keiko."

She slid away from him and said quietly to Kurama, "I'm so sorry, but if you see Yusuke with another drink will you please take it from him? I don't think he can handle much more." He nodded, "Certainly." She smiled at him, "Thank you so much." She took one last glance at Yusuke, who appeared to be falling asleep in the chair and then slipped away through the packed apartment in search of a trash can.

I'm starting to remember now. Right after that, I saw Shizuru. She was flirting with a boy from my class, but she didn't seem to care that he was 17 and she was 22. She was drinking the same thing I had just taken from Yusuke, and she looked like she was having the time of her life pretending she was a 17-year-old kid. I remember looking at the drink in my hand for a moment, considering. I stared at the label. It was garish yellow with neon green words on it. I remember looking at the cap and thinking that Yusuke hadn't even opened it, and before I knew it I was reaching up to pull that cap off, I was lifting the bottle to my lips, and I was tilting my head back and gulping down the liquid inside that bottle. I remember the burning sensation as it slid down my throat. After that, the only thing I remember is Yusuke.

Keiko walked slowly over to where Yusuke was. It seemed like no one else mattered. Just Yusuke. Yusuke and Keiko. Together. He smiled at her as she drew near. She looked so beautiful. It didn't take him long to realize that he wanted to be with her. He didn't want to wait. He wanted her now. He vaguely noticed that she had an empty bottle in her hand, but dismissed it as unimportant. All he cared about was her.

"Hello, Yusuke," she giggled. She stumbled a little but then regained her balance and giggled some more. "Hey, Keiko." Was she ever pretty! "Whatcha doin?" she said softly. Yusuke smiled, "Well, I was waiting for the most beautiful girl in the room, but she finally decided to show up." He winked at her and she flushed even more than she already was. "Yusuke, I love you," she blurted out and giggled again. His smile softened and he said, "I love you, too." He slowly leaned forward, sliding his arms around her waist, and kissed her softly. He gently pulled away from her and asked, "Do you want to go upstairs?"

I remember that kiss so well. After I drank that foul alcohol my whole perception changed. Everything was so surreal: colors were brighter, sounds were clearer, and my senses were heightened. That kiss felt so wonderful. I didn't even think at all about what the implications of that simple question were. I remember not thinking at all. I was going with what felt good, and Yusuke's kiss right then was at the top of my list of what felt good. I think he kissed me again. The last real thing I can remember seeing was the stairs ahead of me as we climbed them slowly. After that everything was a blur of sensation.

pleasure thats all i could feel for the longest time under yusukes pliant fingers and his nimble tongue it felt so good too better than anything else i had ever felt good so good murmured whispers and sighs and gasps oh that felt wonderful then gone for a moment then pain for a moment sharp and penetrating pain that was gone as soon as it had come then waves and waves of delicious wonderful crazy awesome pleasure that I had never felt before the pleasure building and building and building so sure it would have to end soon it was so intense it must end soon then frozen for a split second and then atidalwaveofpleasuresowonderfulitmustbewrongtofeelsorighttofeelsogood and then it was over and i was exhausted so tired and i fell into the darkness so deep that i couldnt feel a thing

Before I was fully awake, the pain smashed down on me with such force I almost vomited. I was so glad that someone had had the presence of mind to shut the curtains. The little light that had filtered into the room was making white hot explosions of pain inside my skull when I looked at it. I had the motherfucker of all hangovers, and I'd only had one drink! I attempted to sit up, but after only one feeble attempt I stopped immediately. It hurt way too damn much.

I glanced around. Where was I? I noticed the familiar walls and furniture at once. Yusuke's room. It was only after a pair of strong arms wound around my waist, that I realized I was naked. And in bed. With Yusuke. Who was also very naked. I passed out.

Please review, and let me know what you think!

Constructive criticism is welcome, flames; however, will be used to toast s'mores.

Ja ne, minna!

Red


	2. AN: STORY WILL CONTINUE!

Hey minna! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm surprised so many people liked this fic! I'm sorry it's been so long since my first post but there are some factors that have to be taken into account such as a) my computer broke, b) I didn't get it fixed for a month xD and c) I went away on a vacation for a week. So I just wanted you all to know that I will be continuing this story. Don't give up on me just yet!

:-D

Hugs and kisses,

xRoseRedx


End file.
